Candles
by RedVinesFTW
Summary: Blaine prepares the stage for Kurt's rehearsal of his NYADA audition. He hurts himself in the process, and there's only one thing that can make him feel better. Klaine. Oneshot. Rated: K plus. Fluff. R&R.


**A/N: Got the idea for this after the latest episode of Glee, Choke.**

**It's an adorable, fluffy, Klaine oneshot. I hope you enjoy it!**

_**I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does.**_

Candles

The match in between Blaine's fingers burnt brightly, the light illuminating his face in the otherwise dark auditorium. He gripped it tightly before passing the flame over the wick of a candle, watching the fire dance and multiply in front of him. His hazel eyes moved about the room, taking in the amount of candles that he had told Kurt he would light. This was Kurt's big moment, and Blaine would do anything to help his boyfriend, even if that meant doing a job as tedious as lighting hundreds of candles.

He set to work, pulling another match out of the box that he carried with him, and striking it against the side, causing the friction to create another flame. This time he simply watched, the way the fire moved reminding him of Kurt's passion and personality. The flicker grew bigger as it moved down the match, dancing more furiously until it reached the end and burnt out, all of its energy lost. Blaine pocketed the useless match, intending to throw it away in the trash later. His lean fingers plucked another from the box, and again he lit it. The dark-haired boy continued to light the candles until the room glowed with the light from the flames.

x-x-x-x-x

Kurt walked into the auditorium, already prepared for the rehearsal of his NYADA performance. His eyes scanned the room, looking for any sign of Blaine, but at first he couldn't see any. Dismayed, he threw his mask to the side of the stage, and took a seat on the cold floor. A movement from behind a curtain soon caught his attention, and he noticed his boyfriend lightly licking the tips of his fingers, a grimace on his face. "Blaine?" Kurt called, starting to get up.

Blaine's head turned to face the person who had called his name, and when he saw it was Kurt, his face lit up in a huge smile. For a moment, he forgot the pain that was throbbing from his fingers, too busy appreciating the outfit that Kurt was wearing. "Kurt," he said happily, closing the gap between them and throwing his arms around the countertenor. Blaine soon hissed with pain though, as he remembered his burnt fingertips.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked with a worried tone, gazing down at Blaine's hands.

"It's nothing, really."

"Blaine," Kurt said, enclosing Blaine's hands with his own. "Please tell me."

"Really, Kurt, it's not important." Blaine pulled his hands away from Kurt's, an apologetic look in his eyes. "The important thing is that you need to practise your NYADA audition. Not that I think you need practise anyway, your voice is perfect to me."

Kurt smiled at the compliment, but didn't move. "Blaine, I'm not going to start until you tell me what's wrong. I can tell you're in pain, so why don't you just tell me? I could help."

Blaine rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's stubborness, but relented nonetheless. He spread out his hands in front of Kurt, allowing Kurt to see the small burns that blemished Blaine's skin. Kurt gasped, his eyebrows furrowed, immediately feeling guilty that Blaine had hurt himself because he felt he needed the candles for his rehearsal. "I'm so sorry, Blaine. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have these," he said, gently touching the burns.

"Kurt, please don't blame this on yourself," Blaine whispered, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. "I _wanted_ to help you." He let go of Kurt, and pressed his lips against Kurt's, hoping it would make Kurt understand that he would do anything for him.

"At least let me make them better," Kurt insisted, taking hold of Blaine's hands once more. He turned them over in his hands, examining every line and crevice before lifting them to his lips. Kurt kissed the other boy's fingers separately, his eyes never leaving Blaine's face, watching his smile grow bigger with each new touch of the lips. "Is that better?"

Blaine's cheeks flushed a light pink. "Um," he stalled, wishing that Kurt hadn't stopped, "much better."

There was a short pause as both of the boys watched each other, their eyes filled with love and adoration. And then they crashed towards each other, their lips never leaving each others, Kurt's hands entwined in Blaine's hair, and Blaine's hands wrapped around Kurt's waist, holding on tightly to that moment. That moment when, surrounded in the flickering candles, life couldn't seem more perfect.

**A/N: It's not my best oneshot, but I hope you liked it nonetheless. Thanks for reading, and please review with your thoughts! :)**


End file.
